Helping Iruka Relax
by YaoiHellian
Summary: Konoha Academy, producer of fine ninjas and random sex O o? and how does Jiraiya's books start it well read and find out X3


Disclaimer: Yo! You know me no have-o naruto-err-o lol

Konoha academy a school that has produced many elite ninja including those of; The Great Sannin, the wondrous Yondaime and that wacky ramen crazy number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja Naruto Uzumaki.

The schools teachers are just as prestigious as most survived the kyuubi incident, and fought off the sound ninja attacks that have finally been silenced with the death of Orochimaru followed by the return of Sasuke Uchiha. Leaving the village in peace (somewhat) as new ninja began to attend the academy.

At said academy a certain brunette was inside his classroom grading, more or less, evaluating the new recruitment of genin for the next chuunin exams. Sighing at how the mere thought of the chuunin exams took him back to the time of his young adopted sons' struggling to become the best. A slight smile hit his face at the thought of the blonde, said blonde having grown up and was now dating the Suna villages' Kazekage. That blood thirsty red head that made everyone he walked by piss their pants.

Chuckling Iruka shook his head and massaging his temples, shuting his eyes blocking out the insane eyes of Sabaku no Gaara that popped in his head. "What does naruto see in him seriously!," he muttered. Sighing again he knew his son was happy so he tried to calm down a bit but managed to increase his headache, growling slightly in his throat he sat back in his chair still massaging his temples. After what felt like hours his headache died down and right as he went back to his work there was a…..

Knock

Knock

Knock

Tilting back in his chair again he looked at the door, then slid his attention back to his work once againg sighing to himself, "Come in Kakashi." Sliding the door open stepped in said masked ninja, "how'd you know it was me Iruka?", still looking at his work not bothering to look up at the copying ninja as he wrote who could or couldn't go on to or could handling oneself at the exams. "I could sense your chakra a mile away, you baka, now what do you want? As you can see I'm busy", breathed the slightly peeved at the man.

Looking bored almost instantly he pulled out his new copy of the Icha Icha series courtesy of naruto, kakashi leaned against the wall next to Iruka's desk sighing, "I felt you chakra spike so I came to see if you were ok," the copy nin answered. Fawning off his blush Iruka looked up at Kakashi eyes (well eye) landing on his new book _**'Icha Icha Surprise, **_'wonder what this ones about?', he thought. "Domo for your concern kakashi and may I ask what this new book is about?," nodding towards the book.

Raising the unseen eyebrow, Kakashi tossed the book onto Iruka's desk having already marked the page he was on, "love and such, it's a pretty good book, if I do say so myself, you may like it Iruka."

Flipping through a few pages finding it to be a manga instead of an actual book. Iruka's eyes widened as he followed a sequence of panels showing two men similar to him self except the scar was on the mans cheek and not the nose like his and the mans hair was down and way longer then his own. They were touching and rubbing each others bodies, stroking and 69ing (I love that position) each other, cumming on each other constantly(via a manga's allowances of course), then the man that resembled Kakashi entered the one that resembled him. The look on his look-a-likes face was of that of pure ecstasy, the end of the panel was of his and Kakashi's look-a-likes cumming together in blissful euphoria.

Nearly dropping the book, Iruka was tense and had the strongest urge to reach into his pants and fist himself to completion. Seeing him tense up Kakashi walked up behind Iruka and started massaging his shoulders, smirking a bit as Iruka subconsciously leaned into him, he whispered in iruka's ear, " what's got you so tense Iruka you just need to relax."

Blushing like a madman Iruka stutters, "Ka…kashi w-what are you do-doing?"

Smiling growing under his mask he replied, "helping you relax Iruka," he whispered hotly into his ear.

Slightly, if not completely, freaking out he turned his head to look at the silver haired man, "Kakashi what are you doing to me?"

"Helping you relax," he said again trailing his hands down the front of Iruka's uniform palming the straining erection inside.

Bucking his hips feeling the slow touch to his erection slowly driving him mad, "Kakashi why are you…"

Before he could finish Kakashi had pulled down his mask and kissed him. Groaning into the kiss he bucked up at the feel of kakashi's hand stroking him from outside his pants again. Breaking the kiss Kakashi turned iruka's chair around and pull down his pants, he quickly but gently pulled Iruka's cock out and into his mouth sucking on the head before moving down taking in more.

Lifting his head back in a silent scream that was more felt than heard Iruka again bucked his hips into that hot mouth of Kakashi's. Slightly holding him down, kakashi took him in more loving the taste that was Iruka. Licking around his length and in the process pulling a moan from Iruka's kiss bruised lips.

"Ah…Kakashi...ah...pant...so…good," he moaned hands gripping the chairs armrests. Pulling off as he felt iruka's climax coming he licked from base to tip moving to his lips kissing him again.

Whimpering at the lack of friction, "Why did you sto…?"

Cutting him off, "Do you want to feel more Iruka, feel more pleasure that I can give you Iruka?"

He nodded dumbly.

Sitting up and removing his pants Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hips and placed him on his desk spread eagled, while massaging the globes of flesh he brought his tongue to that beautiful rosebud of Iruka's. Delving his tongue as deep as it could go, loving the way Iruka screamed his name. '_Thank kami the school is empty',_ he thought swirling his tongue inside Iruka's sweet heat. After a hard swirl of his tongue, he removed his tongue after successfully lubing it and added a finger.

"Ah…Kakashi…more," Iruka panted in need.

Adding another finger to the first scissoring Iruka's hole open, then finally adding the third he removed his fingers causing Iruka to whine.

"Sshh, be patient Iruka now suck me." He stood up placing his cock in Iruka's face.

Blushing like mad, Iruka timidly licked the weeping tip of Kakashi's cock, liking the taste he slowly took in more. Being to deep throat the man above him, it just felt so wonderful; the cock in his mouth made him feel so alive. Lapping at the pre-cum from the tip Iruka swiped the slit every so often, loving the moans he caused the more experienced man to let out.

Trying to calm down Kakashi pulled Iruka off his cock with a loud wet pop, "that's enough love now lay back." Doing as told he laid back spreading his legs he felt the head of kakashi's cock at his entrance slowly sliding in. It stung but felt so good at the same time it was amazing to say the least.

Wrapping his legs around kakashi's waist he started thrusting back meeting every thrust Kakashi threw at him.

"Ah, Kakashi harder...onegai...harder."

Thrusting harder moving deeper loving how tight Iruka was, kissing his neck and lips he had to ask, "I'm your first right Iruka?" If it wasn't for the cock ramming into his sweet spot at blinding force he would have giggled.

Instead of answering, he just nodded and let out adorable little moans here and there as he grabbed his length wanting to cum. Moving faster they were almost to their oblivion, one last thrust to iruka's sweet spot, and that was it he came with a high pitched moan/scream, " KAKASHI AAAHHH."

Thrusting once more Kakashi came with a loud moan. Settling down Kakashi sat down in the chair, pulling Iruka with him onto his lap, proceeding to kiss his scar, "I love you Iruka." Snuggling into Kakashi's chest smiling, "I love you too Kakashi."

After a pause Kakashi smirked and looked down at Iruka, "are you relaxed now?" "Yes I am," answered Iruka with a faint blush.

"Question though Kakashi, why did Jiraiya-sama put two guys that looked completely like me and you in his series?"

Smirking, "I asked Naruto to get him to do it after having a dream about it."

Snapping his head up Iruka slugged Kakashi hard across the face muttering, "How could you put my son in this mess stupid hentai," before poofing off to his apartment.

Stunned rubbing his jaw, "What I say?", he said poofing off after his lover

(A/N: well thats it i feel accomplished XD so review and blah blah blah X3)


End file.
